Alexandra
Alexandra, the Mage Huntress Alexandra is, by all accounts, an ordinary young woman at first glance. It is to many a surprise then when people find out her true nature, and hear word of her actions throughout the world as her story comes to light, and haunts those who hear her name with a spine chilling threat of demise. ''-"The nature of man is fickle and absolute, and a treasure to be preserved. But to those who would pervert the nature of things, there will be no justice and no mercy. All things will be restored"'' History Born into a family of magic along the coastline city of Anhkor, in the southern islands, Alexandra was a rare oddity for her families bloodline. She was a baby born with no affinity for magic, and fearing that their good name would be tarnished the family threw her to her fate. Carting her in secret to the wilderness near the Sky Caves, expecting her to be torn to shreds, they erased records of her birth and hid her from public knowledge. Little did they expect, instead of a pack of wolves or a ravenous beast, Alexandra was found by the most unlikely being: An Old Kin, dragons of near ancient origin and teeming with knowledge. Seeing the baby crying in the open, it took the poor girl in and hid her from the world for years, beginning a series of events that would end in disaster. After years of teaching, caring for the girl, and raising her up to be a proud young woman the old one began to teach Alexandra about magic, but not in the sense of one learning to cast incantations, but instead he told her of the perverse nature of magic and the threat it posed to the natural order of the world. Alexandra was enraptured, hanging on his every word as, for years, he told her of secrets and, unknowingly, tainted the poor girl's mind beyond repair to view the magics of the world in a paling light. Magic, to Alex, was a thing of evil and those who wielded were rotten to the core, unwilling or unable to be forgiven or repaired. Whether this was his intention or not, Alexandra would continue to grow, and with each passing day her views became more and more tainted by what she believed was his truth. Tragedy and the downward spiral At the age of 16, Alex's guardian decided it was finally time to tell her the truth and, for the first time in her short life, the two left the confines of the Sky Caves she called home and flew over the city of Anhkor. Filled with a feeling dread as she looked at the city below, though unsure why, he told her of her past and upon hearing of her abandonment, of being left for dead, she grew angry. He took her over what was her families estate, a vast array of wealth and magic and her eyes burned at the image below. Returning to the caves, the two set down and Alexandra left to clear her mind, promising to return as quickly as possible. Finding a spring, she relaxed in the cool water and fell into a deep sleep, rocked by the gentle water and the peace of nature around her. Waking far later than she had wished, the young woman rushed to return home and, when she arrived, was met with a sight that broke her heart and mind in moments. There in the cave was the old kin, her only family, laying bleeding and burnt, slain by the people of the city after their flight in fear. Crying over the body of her fallen friend and the loss of a genuine, caring life, she stood and made her way out of the cave. Fueled by anger, Alexandra soon found herself at the estate of her blood, and in a state of rage induced hysteria, she set out tearing through the estate in a mindless massacre. When the sun rose her hands were red and the estate was devoid of life, and with a silent cry she made her way out and back to her home to see the old kin off Her work thus far Since the day of her tragedy, Alex took up the mantle of her guardians teachings and travels across the world, hunting down and killing mages and magic wielders of all kinds. Her name is a plague in certain circles of the world, and several cities and major area's have exceedingly high bounties on her head, none of which are for her live capture but only for her death. Currently, at the age of 20, Alexandra has hunted down and killed over 40 known mage's across the world of varying ages, races, and moral alignments. This number could, however, be significantly higher as only the known murders have been tallied so far. Tools for the job Alexandra has, arguably, a small but uniquely powerful arsenal at her disposal. Without access to magic she has had to rely on other means to fight, and has crafted a unique set of tools to hunt and destroy mages with little effort. Alexandra has 3 tools the were crafted for her: Her clothes, the bangles on her arm, and her signature gauntlet Her clothes: The red robe Alex wears is dyed using a mixture of blood from demons and dragon-kin, as is adorned with a silver inlay crafted from the melted down remains of temple altar piece. While light weight, and ineffective against physical attacks, her robe gives her protection against curses and hexes as well as most destructive magics, allowing her to get into close quarters with her target with little effort Her Bangles: on one of her arms, Alexandra has 2 small bangles. One sits close to her shoulder, while the larger adorns her wrist, and both are needed to be used effectively. When worn, they allow Alexandra to dispel seals and traps that would immobilize or paralyze her. These have come in handy several times over, but must be maintained as overuse can cause the bangles to break and nullify there effects. Her gauntlet: Last, but not least, is alex's gauntlet. Covering nearly the entire length of her arm, the strange piece of armor is crafted from a combination of metal and stone taken from the Brimstone academy's holding cells, and the scales of her deceased guardian. This gauntlet is her weapon of choice and main tool for hunting magic, as the mixture has created a potent aura that allows her to break through barriers, and the scales act as a dangerously sharp set of blades that can tear through skin and rend bones with ease. The downside to this is that the gauntlet is incredibly heavy and, if she is forced to fight for a prolonged period of time, will wear on her and fatigue her quickly Category:Criminal Character